Jack's death
by Lilybelle12321
Summary: More dramatic version of Jack's death.


Jack was on his lake. Hewas about to tie on a pair of ice skates when a crack sounded from behind the him. Jack's head snapped up and he looked behind him with a look of fear.

Jack's little sister stood wearing ice skates. She looked scared and there was a small web of tiny cracks beneath her feet.

Jack stood up. "Jack I'm scared" the little girl said. Jack took a deep breath then smoothed his face into an obviously forced smile.

"Don't worry Pippa" he said, "You're going to be fine"

The little girl looked at Jack with her brown eyes, "How do you know?" she asked.

"Um... Because we're going to have some fun instead".

"No we're not!" she wailed, looking close to tears.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

"Well not this time." Jack said. He took baby steps towards thicker ice. "We're gonna play hopscotch instead, like we do every day."

"1... 2..." He pretended to slip while taking baby steps and made his sister giggle. "3!" Jack jumped onto the thicker ice and grabbed the wooden staff that was on the ice.

"Come on, your turn." Jack crouched down on the ice so he was level with Pippa.

Pippa took a tiny step."That's it!" Jack encouraged. She took another, this time the ice cracked alarmingly.

"3!" Jack cried and

used the staff to pull Pippa away from the cracking ice. The momentum pulled him forward at the same time but she obviously didn't care- his sister was safe. Pippa started to laugh as she realised she was safe. Jack propped himself up onto her elbows and chuckled with his little sister.

Jack started to get up when the ice cracked again. He was on the ice Pippa had been on!

He gave Pippa a calm stare, "Pippa, I need you to listen to me" the little girl nodded, "sit down carefully and take off your skates." She did what she was told. Pippa looked at Jack with a worried expression.

"Now walk carefully to the edge of the lake and wait there." When Pippa was stood on the bank, Jack slowly pushed himself to her hands and knees. He took deep calming breaths as the ice cracked again. Jack tried to crawl forwards but froze as the ice gave its largest crack yet and he could see some water through a crack. Jack tried to keep his voice steady and said, "Pippa, I need you to do something for me, I need you to scream for help. I need you to say breaking ice, breaking ice, okay?" Pippa nodded furiously and with a deep breath, started screaming,

Jack stayed completely still but they could see the ice was moving slightly beneath him. He gulped. A scream answered Pippa's, it echoed through the trees. Pippa was still screaming. "Pippa, you can stop screaming now"

The younger girl looked scared and she asked Jack, "Why are you still on the ice?" They could tell Jack was thinking. He seemed to have an idea because he forced another smile. "Once, there was a boy," Jack began, "he had a younger sister" Pippa sat down and looked at Jack happily, (Pippa obviously liked stories and didn't know how much danger Jack was in), "and the younger sister was everything to the her brother. He would have done anything for her and wanted to always be there for her... but one day, there was an accident. The two siblings were playing and the younger one was in trouble. To get her out of trouble, the older one swapped places with her." Pippa seemed to be understanding that the two siblings were her and Jack. The ice cracked again and a few small pieces broke off from the main sheet covering the lake.

Jack looked away for a minute and took deep breaths. When he locked eyes with his sister again he said, "Pippa, I love you. I'm gonna need you to be careful and always try to be happy. Don't go back to Pa, go live in the orphanage."

Pippa's eyes widened, "No" she whispered, "Jack we need to go home, I want you to look after me!" the ice cracked again and they saw Jack wobble unsteadily on the cracked surface.

"I don't think I'm going to make it home Pippa, I love you" Jack said. They heard shouting, someone was coming.

Pippa looked relieved but Jack let a tear slide down his cheek. It was too late. With a mighty crack the ice gave way beneath Jack.

Jack smacked his head on the ice and managed to grip the edge with his hands as his body tumbled into the water. "JACK!" screamed Pippa, running towards hum. Jack's face was on the surface but Jack's body was in the water up to just under his collar bone. His face was ashen and he had a few more tears running down his cheeks. He kept gasping, he couldn't seem to draw breath, as if the icy water was burning him. Jack's eyes were glassy and unfocused but he looked up at his sister. Pippa grabbed hishand and tried to pull himback up. There were tears streaming down both children's faces. Jack tried to kick his legs and pull himself out but his movements were sluggish and he couldn't. The 16 year old let go of the ice with one hand and pushed Pippa back as far as he could- he obviously didn't want Pippa to fall in.

"JACK!" She screamed, "JACK!"

There was a light coming closer in the trees but Jack's eyes were closing.

The icy water claimed him as the ice Jack was holding broke, and the boy sank beneath the waves, not seeing the people running forward onto the ice as the water closed over his head.

It was as if time had suddenly jumped-there were no people around and it was night.

Jack's body was suspended in the deep lake. He had stopped sinking but all the warmth from his body had been leached out long ago by the icy water. His dark hair floated around his face.

The townspeople lit a funeral pyre for Jack, because they would not be able to reach the body till spring. Everyone wept for the young boy who had saved Pippa's life with his own. The funeral speech showed how sorry the people were to see him go; he was the person that kept their spirits up when there was no food and talked with anyone who was lonely. He had been admired for his bravery- he had hunted for his family- and for his kindness.

Moonbeams caressed Jack's face. His hair turned pure white and his eyes faded to blue. His eyes fluttered open, and Jack Frost saw the moon for the first time.

 **Author note:**

 **My first fanfic! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
